


Забудь

by Lvilv



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvilv/pseuds/Lvilv
Summary: Одиночество – это то, что, наверное, должен чувствовать каждый умерший. Но для Будо Масуты, который недавно, ушёл в мир иной всё иначе: он был бы так счастлив, так рад, если бы про него забыли, оставили одного.
Relationships: Shin Higaku/Budo Masuta
Kudos: 4





	Забудь

Одиночество. Одиночество — это то, что, наверное, должен чувствовать каждый умерший. Ведь он больше не сможет увидеть тех, кем дорожил и кого любил, разве что если они сами не придут навестить его уединённую могилу. И эти визиты должны вызывать лёгкую радость — тебя помнят.

Но для Будо Масуты, который недавно ушёл в мир иной всё иначе: он был бы так счастлив, так рад, если бы про него забыли, оставили одного. Но он не может никак на это повлиять. Каждый чёртов день он винит себя за то, что умер, за то, что ему не хватило сил выкарабкаться.

В тот день дождь лил, как из ведра. Небо было окрашено в разные оттенки серого: от светлого до грязного, почти чёрного. Кое-где проглядывали лучи солнца. Они отражались в каплях дождя, на секунду осевших на зелёных листьях, которые недавно появились на ветвях. По лужам кругами расходилась рябь. В них отражалась хорошо знакомая фигура с прозрачным зонтиком.

— Хей, держи зонт ровнее. У меня всё плечо промокло, — говорил Шин, когда они возвращались домой. В тот день Будо оставил зонт дома, доверившись хорошей погоде утром, а не прогнозу. Он всегда был немного рассеянным.

Фигура, придерживая зонт, присела на мокрую дорожку перед могилой. Тихо выдохнула и фальшиво-радостным голосом начала рассказ.

— Знаешь, Будо, сегодня был очень странный день. Во время обеда на крышу прибежал маленький пушистый хомячок. Оказалось, его случайно с собой принесла Саки. И мы потратили почти весь перерыв, чтобы его поймать. Он выглядел таким маленьким и беззащитным на этой огромной крыше без Саки его могли бы задавить, просто не заметив.

— Нет, — категорично заявлял он, когда они сидели на крыше во время обеда, и Будо пытался его покормить своим бенто. Шин всегда был упрямым, особенно когда дело касалось Масуты.

— Да ладно, ты же знаешь, что я не отстану, — улыбнувшись, тогда сказал Будо. Он тоже был упрямым, к несчастью Шина.

Тяжело вздохнув и оглядевшись по сторонам, он всё же быстро съел предложенную еду, и, немного поалев, отвернулся. Его смущали подобные шутки со стороны друга они казались глупыми и неуместными.

— Ещё сегодня вывесили результаты тестов. Так непривычно, что тебя нет в списках, — замолчав на несколько секунд, Шин продолжил. — Сейчас твоих ребят тренирует Мина. Она очень старается быть похожей на тебя и поддерживает остальных, но по ней видно, что она расстроена. А мы сегодня опять пытались вызвать демона, как и всегда — безуспешно. Как будто могло быть иначе?

— Не отвлекай меня, — рыкнул Шин, когда Будо, которому надоело ждать его у ворот школы, зашёл к ним в класс, спросить, скоро ли Хигаку освободится.

Тогда Шин, оставшийся один в комнате, старательно выписывал что-то из книги, и Будо, ничего не говоря, сел на кресло рядом, дожидаясь, пока тот освободится. Так они просидели около часа. За это время Будо успел расправиться с большой частью домашней работы.

\- У тебя же сегодня должны были быть подготовительные курсы, — спросил Шин, когда они выходили из кабинета.

— Отменили. Кстати, что ты писал? — быстро перевёл тему Будо, зная, что Хигаку не поверит, что бы он ни придумал. 

— А ещё сегодня, — Шин сделал паузу, будто думая, стоит ли об этом говорить, — я получил письмо, в котором говорилось придти под дерево сакуры.

До этого спокойно сидевший на своей могиле и смотревший в тёмное небо Будо повернул голову в сторону пришедшего, внимательно слушая, что тот скажет дальше. Дождь начал мельчить, постепенно открывая слегка тёмно-синее небо.

— Оно было от Оки. Она сказала, что любит меня. А я… — Шин всхлипнул. Он наклонил голову, будто нашкодивший ребёнок, которого сейчас будут отчитывать. — Я отказал ей.

— Почему? Почему ты ей отказал? Ты же её любишь, — забыв о том, что его не слышат, спросил Будо, смотря на Шина, глаза которого заполнили слёзы. Он не понимал, почему тот плачет. Он не понимал, почему тот отказал ей. Он же любил Оку со средней школы, так он сам когда-то сказал.

— Наверное, ты удивлён, — печально усмехнулся Шин. — Если бы это произошло раньше, я бы принял её чувства. Если бы это произошло до встречи с тобой…

Это был первый год старшей школы. Тогда Будо случайно набрёл на место, где обычно собираются хулиганы. В тот день он и увидел Шина, который в одиночку полез в драку из-за того, что хулиганы приставали к Супане, пытаясь сорвать с неё повязку, когда она относила мусор. Будо тоже полез в драку: два на такую толпу, всё же лучше чем один. Как и следовало ожидать, их хорошенько избили, но Будо ничуть не расстроился. У него появился стимул тренироваться, он отказался от мысли перейти в какой-то другой клуб.

Дождь лишь чуть-чуть моросил, оставляя на холодных камнях могил капли. Тёмно-синий цвет неба сменился на розово-фиолетовый. В небе будто расцвёл сад в месте захода солнца. Наступали сумерки.

— Почему? — опустившись на мокрый асфальт, который он не чувствовал, будучи призраком, протараторил Будо. — Почему ты не можешь просто забыть меня? Ты приходишь каждый день и рассказываешь мне о том, что произошло. Я думал, что теперь, когда Аиши нет, ты и остальные сможете жить, как раньше. Нет. Я думал, что вы сможете начать новую жизнь, в которой каждую неделю не будут появляться новые трупы, в которой не будет места печали и страха. Но ты приходишь сюда. Почему?!

По бледным щекам почти никогда не выходящего на улицу Шина побежали слёзы. В его глазах было удивление, радость, печаль и что-то ещё. Зонтик упал в лужу неподалёку.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, придурок! Потому что мне больше никто не нужен! — прижимая к себе полупрозрачное тело, выкрикнул Шин и шёпотом, еле слышно продолжил. — Почему я не мог сказать тебе этого раньше?

— Ты меня видишь? — дрожащим голосом спросил Будо, смотря на плачущего Шина, прижавшемуся к нему. Шин ничего не ответил, лишь сильнее прижался к Будо. — Вот как. Всё это время я думал, что ты любишь Оку. Поэтому даже и не пытался сказать о своих чувствах. Я не хотел мешать тебе. Мне было достаточно просто сидеть с тобой на крыше во время обеда, ходить из школы, соревноваться в баллах на тестах…

Впервые за то время, как он стал призраком, Будо что-то почувствовал. Лёгкое влажное дуновение ветра. Запах недавно распустившихся на деревьях цветов. Мокрую дорожку под коленями. И самое главное - тепло человека, которого он любит и любит уже давно.

— Ты такой придурок, Масута. Зачем ты полез? Ты же не герой аниме или фильма про супергероев, чтобы спасти школу, — заикаясь из-за слёз, говорит Шин. — Ты же обычный человек. Зачем?

— А если бы она убила тебя. Что бы я делал? — ласково обнимая Хигаку, спросил Будо. Привычные объятья сейчас вызывали слишком много эмоций. Он даже забыл, что мёртв.

— Идиот, — пробормотал Шин.

— Мы оба идиоты, — поправил его Будо.

Солнце начало окончательно скрываться за горизонтом, отдавая город во власть ночи, оставляя только огни на высоких зданиях вдали и свет фонарей и вывесок на магазинах.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Шин, прежде чем поцеловать Будо. Он понимал, что, скорее всего, они больше не увидятся, что они не смогут быть вместе, что завтра он не сможет сюда придти — ему будет слишком больно. Но сейчас у него есть время, чтобы сделать то, чего он не сделал до этого, то, на что им обоим не хватало храбрости. Будо, как и Шин, плакал — больше он не сможет накрутить на палец эти фиолетовые кудряшки, когда Шин заснёт на его коленях. Больше он даже не сможет с ним поговорить. Как бы ему хотелось вернуть всё назад и провести вмести хотя бы день, хотя бы попрощаться.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отстранившись, сказал Будо, понимая, что время их недолгого встречи вот-вот закончится. — Поэтому, пожалуйста, забудь меня. Забудь дорогу сюда. Отпусти прошлое и начни всё заново.

Он эгоист. Он думает только о себе. Он не хотел видеть, как Шин страдает из-за него. Он исчезнет и оставит его одного, поэтому ему хотелось думать, что Шин сможет забыть и его, и остальных погибших.

Солнце зашло. Ночь накрыла город. Вновь пошёл дождь. Кладбище заполнил звук капель, разбивающихся из-за ударов об листья, камня и дорожку. Резко похолодало, казалось, ещё немного, и пойдёт снег. Где-то вдали слышался шум проезжающей по мокрому асфальту и отбрасывающей на него сине-красные огни полицейской машины, должно быть, спешащей на вызов. Возможно, когда-то эта машина спешила в их школу, получив звонок от учителя, нашедшего мёртвое тело студентки. Все тогда думали, что это было самоубийство, но они очень сильно ошибались.

С момента их разговора на кладбище прошёл месяц. Потом год. Несколько лет. Шин больше не появлялся. Будо был рад. Но кое-что не давало покоя: Шин тоже когда-то окажется здесь, и они встретятся, но он не сможет с ним поговорить, потому что он сказал ему забыть.


End file.
